


Healer, Cook, and Explosions Expert

by Rangergirl3



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: He may not have dragon powers, but it's still not a good idea to mess with Yoon.
Relationships: Ao the Squirrel & Shin-Ah (Akatsuki no Yona), Jae-Ha & Yoon | Yun (Akatsuki no Yona), Kija & Yoon | Yun (Akatsuki no Yona), Shin-Ah & Yoon | Yun (Akatsuki no Yona), Son Hak & Yoon | Yun, Yona & Yoon | Yun (Akatsuki no Yona), Yoon | Yun & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Healer, Cook, and Explosions Expert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4_angsty_zukos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_angsty_zukos/gifts).



> This little ficlet is for you, dear friend <3

Yoon sighed grumpily. He had walked away from the cooking pot for maybe a minute, _tops_ , just to get some more firewood.

Sure enough, he couldn't leave the group alone for ten seconds without something going awry.

Currently, one of them was trying to sneak a taste of the evening's stew.

Well. First things first.

Time to deal with the Green Dragon.

* * *

Abandoning the firewood he'd gathered behind a convenient tree (useful, since they were camping in a forest), Yoon crossed the clearing and came to stand directly behind the culprit, arms folded, voice stern.

"Jae-ha? _What_ are you doing?"

The person in question jumped in surprise. Given that he had the supernatural ability to jump _ridiculously_ high, he went a lot higher into the air than another person might under the same circumstances.

It gave Yoon just enough time to reach out, catch the ladle, scoot to one side, and resume stirring the stew.

"And grab the firewood, idiot!" he yelled over his shoulder, somewhere towards the sky. From somewhere in the highest branches of the tree, he heard Jae-ha snort before the Green Dragon headed back towards where the firewood lay in a heap.

" _Moron_ ," Yoon growled to himself, adding some herbs to the pot as he did so. 

A thump behind him caused Yoon to whip his head around, just fast enough to see Ao the Squirrel make off with some of the berries Yoon had gathered for the group's after-dinner treat.

Yoon thought about tossing the ladle towards the mischevious animal, but he dismissed that idea. 

Now, if it had been _Zeno_ who'd stolen the berries - 

As if summoned by the very thought of his name, the Yellow Dragon emerged from one of the make-shift tents and began tiptoeing towards the stack of vegetables.

Yoon's ladle caught the Yellow Dragon around the ear.

"Owowowow," Zeno said, even as he completed what Yoon personally considered a ridiculously impressive somersault and backflip combo that took him up into one of the tree's lower branches, out of Yoon's reach.

"Yoon? What's going on?"

Yoon turned around (again) just in time to see Yona and Hak come back into the clearing.

"Zeno just wanted a snack," the Yellow Dragon complained.

Yona seemed confused.

"Everyone's trying to steal the food while I'm still preparing it!" Yoon complained. "Honestly, it's like I'm -"

Hak raised an eyebrow, obviously fighting a sardonic smile.

"-the mom?"

Yoon glared at Hak.

"Keep it up, Thunder-Beast," he snarked. "Just -"

There was some more rustling, and Kija, the White Dragon, poked his head out of yet another tent. When he saw Zeno, his face wrinkled up in confusion.

"Huh? Why are you in a tree?"

Zeno laughed, gesturing down towards Yoon.

"Mom's angry again."

There was a rustling of leaves, and the quiet, unobrusive form of Sin-ha, the Blue Dragon, peeked out from behind a large bush. Ao sat happily on his shoulder. Both were enjoying berries.

Yoon clutched at his hair.

"I am not the mom!" he shouted. "Sin-ha, if you eat too many berries, you won't be hungry for stew!"

Sin-ha blinked, glanced at Ao, and then offered the remaining berries to Yoon.

Yoon couldn't help it. He took only a few berries back.

"Okay - just - no more stealing them before dinner, okay?"

It was at that moment that Jae-ha landed. Dust swirled around him, and he let the firewood clatter down a few yards away from the cooking fire.

"Oooh," he said, reaching for the abandoned ladle. "Looks ready to me -"

Yoon got the ladle, reached up, and smacked Jae-ha's ear with it.

"Stoppit."

Jae-ha drew himself up to his full height, as if in regal displeasure.

"Shortie," he sniffed. 

Yoon rolled his eyes. It was quickly becoming one of his many skill-sets.

Yona giggled. 

"Yoon," she said, "can I help with preparing the food?"

Yoon sighed, shaking his head, fighting a smile as he did so.

"No, no. Just leave it to the handsome genius."


End file.
